


Why

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: In which Dean is afraid of the plane





	Why

"Sorry ... but is it really necessary?"  
Dean Winchester ignored his brother's joke, stubbornly staring out the window and humming Metallica's One. "Dean ..." Sam called him, stifling a laugh.  
"Don't break"  
"You have to relax you know that nothing will happen" "Sammy won't break. It was you who wanted it, we could very well go with Baby "  
"Do you realize that it is too far to go with the car?" "They will have been yes and no, two days of travel!" Dean retorted, raising his eyes to the sky.  
His heart had broken when he had to leave her in the Bunker's garage.  
"It's embarrassing"  
"When you break your balls, Sammy!"  
Sam sighed.  
Then he looked down at the hand tightly intertwined with his brother's (who just didn't want to leave!).  
"... I don't understand why it always happens when it comes to taking a plane!"


End file.
